Can't leave,Yet
by LiveLoveForget Laugh03
Summary: Kagome is getting sick and tired of inuyasha's games. So she decides to tell him what's on her mind. What could inuyasha do/say to make her stay? P.S PLEZZ WRITE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT.I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANX.


Can't Let Go,Yet

My first story so hope ya like!! :)

It was another day. Just another day for me. I was doing the mormal routine. Thinking. Thinking about life, family, problems, love life,family. But latley my love life seemed to be on my mind ALOT. It felt like my brain was going to explode. But it was all his fault for maing me fall in love with him the way I did.

He was just so beautiful, handsome and elegate. And I couldn't resist him. His eyes, face,body, lips. He was just so intoxicating and addictive.

Inuyasha and I started to do the whole friends with benifits thing just a couple years ago.

Way, before he meant that stupid wench kikyo. They're married. I wanted to end me and inuyasha there. But he wouldn't let that happen. He said he needs me and i believed him.

I mean something deep in me tells me that some part of inuyasha feels the same way about me the way I feel about him. Atleast thats what I think ( I giggle).

Anyway, from then and now we do the normal routines. When kikyo goes to work, when inuyasha comes to my house or even when I go to his house.

I don't think he really knows how I feel about him. I honestly would give up anything and everything just to be with him. Just to be with him.

I get up from laying in my bed and walk toward my closet when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My wide blue eyes staring back at me. I never really thought I was a dime but I've been told otherwise. My chest was atleast a good size for me and my height was about 5'7 so that was cool. I always thought the best features on me were my hair and my skin. I have long hair that goes past my but and my skin was a creamy white. Not tanned but not too vampire white.

Something quickly hit me that made me get sense in my head.

" I shouldn't be doing this", I said while looking in the mirror. " I shouldn't".

Since I already had sweatpants and flip-flops on I quickly ran to my closet to grab a t-shirt. Threw it on, grabbed my keys, was heading out the door when my cellphone rang. I didn't even look at who was calling.

"Hello"?

"Baby, I need you, get over here now".

I hung up.

I hesitated to leave my house after that call.

His voice even made me quiver. It was filled with so mush lust, hunger, lust, want.

That couldn't distract me. I wouldn't let that distract me. With that I left my house.

So serious, I don't know how I got to his house so quickly. Maybe I was thinking about all the sexual things he was going to do to me.

How fast he was going to be? How slow he was going to be? What positions we were going to use this time?

Shit, I don't remember. All i know is that I'm fucking nervous.

"ugh", I muttered I had to tell him straight up how I felt about this whole thing.

I knock. I enter.

He was wearing basketball shorts. Just basketball shorts.

"This ain't going to be easy", I thought.

Just by looking at him took my breathe away.

The way his icey white hair flows down his back all the way to his butt. The color of his eyes, and how his body was so built. He was denialbly GORGEOUS. My train of thought was ruined when he spoke.

" I thought you would never get here", he said pinning me to the wall. His body now pressed into mine. As one. I quivered.

His voice was filled with so mush needyness.

"Well I'm here", I said with a gentle tone.

Unexpectly, he kissed me. The kiss was so rough and demanding that it immediatly made me wet. Why was he doing this to me?!

He started rubbing his hands all over my body. Making me moan at the friction.

He pressed agaist me harder, making me feel his erection threw his shorts.

"I can't", I moaned. "I can't do this", I yelled and pushed him away.

I was breathing hard by this time. That kiss plus me yelling. WOW dude!

He looked so confused with his left eyebrow twiched lifted up.

I wanted to take him right there but knew I couldn't.

I spoke first.

" I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this anymore".

"Do what'?

"This constently sneaking around, this constently lieing, cheating, all I am to you is your you can fuck then leave".

" You're not my whore". Inuyasha said bored.

"Then what im I?, I said tears swelling in my eyes.

He came closer to me and held my face in both his hands and said, " You are my love kagome, you've been my first love, me and kikyo are soon getting an divorce. So now we can finally be together". With that he kissed me so passionatly that i can tell that he was telling me nothing but the truth.

I would've fell to the ground if it wasn't for inuyasha's arm around my waist keeping me from doing so.

He finally, picked me up, my legs crossed around his waist, face buried in his neck, still sobbing a little, and led me to his bedroom.

He lays me on the bed gently and stares at me for what seems like forever.

After a few moments I pull him down untop of me and kiss him once again on his lips, my hands roaming all over his back. I feel his body arch between my legs and that lets me know somethings about to happen.

He stops kissing me so he can get some air, after a few seconds, he rips my shirt off and starts attacking my jawline, nipping on it. Then makes his way over to my neck sucking on it. I moan letting him know I'm enjoting what he's doing to me.

I reach my hand down between our bodies and play with his new and improved erection.

I here him moan in my ear and that makes me giggle.

Inuyasha puts his arms underneath my shoulders and holds me tightly agaist him. As if he's preparing to do something.

I remove my hand from between our bodies and ask him, " What are you doing".

He whispers in my ear, " I love you", softly.

" I lov-, Ugh".

The only thing I remember was two sharp piercings in my neck before I went uncouscious. 


End file.
